1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic device and a method for removing a static electricity thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device which prevents a static electricity shock and a static electricity noise from affecting the device by using a switch, and a method for removing a static electricity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital television, a set-top box, a projector, a digital camcorder, and an audio/video (A/V) device, may be connectable to an external device in a wire/wireless manner.
In particular, with respect to an electronic device connected to an external device via wire such as a cable, when a user connects the external device to a cable port provided on the electronic device, a static electricity occurs. The static electricity has a small amount of electric charge and thus generally does not harm the user. However, the static electricity has a very high voltage characteristic and thus may short-circuit some elements of the electronic device thereby causing a malfunction of the electronic device. That is, the static electricity short-circuits the electronic device, which is called “static electricity shock”, and the static electricity causes a malfunction such as noise to a display of the electronic device, which is called “static electricity noise”.
A related art electronic device employs a static electricity removing circuit for preventing a static electricity shock from affecting the electronic device. However, this circuit cannot remove a static electricity noise and thus a malfunction such as noise still occurs in a display of the electronic device. Therefore, there has been a demand for solving a static electricity noise in addition to a static electricity shock.